Ace: A Star Wars Story
by SLE23
Summary: A prequel to The Hunt for Jedi X. Ace didn't want to be a medical experiment, but the wants of a clone trooper are often ignored. When things go horribly wrong, what will happen to Ace? (I'm crap at summaries. Will start of slow, but I'll get it moving soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place over several years, dating from the years 22 BBY to early 19 BBY when The Hunt for Jedi X takes place**

 **Prologue, Part 1**

 **One Year before the Crystal Incident…**

Geonosis

22 BBY

The droids continued their march towards my hiding spot. Little did their poorly made processors know that I was lying in wait. I adjusted the DC-15 sniper rifle so I could see through the scope better, which surely would have made my instructor turn in his grave. He was always was a stickler about holding the rifle correctly. Until that dang droid ripped his head off…

One of the droids on its speeder bike passed overhead. It could not have seen me. It was one of the Separatist Droid Army bikes. It did not have any heat-seeking technology. Equipped with blaster cannons that could rip a Jedi in half, all clones would do well to avoid it. Little did I know that one year later, I would be standing in front of one of those speeders.

A message came through on the comlink. All soldiers with authorization to rush down there and disable some clankers were to do so then. I jumped down there. Landed perfectly without an injury. I tended to that freakishly well. The comlink started blaring something about a droid, but I ignored it. I took out my DC-15 standard Republic issue blaster rifle. I shot the droid nearest to me. Its head flew through the air. I didn't realize what was on the comlink until I saw _him_. The Droid Army leader, General Grievous.

He turned his head and looked right at me. An arm extended from under the dark gray cloak. It was holding a lightsaber. A finger thumbed the activation button, and a glowing blue blade flashed to life. And suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. I looked all around. I could not see him. I felt a presence rushing to me from above. I barely dodged the energy blade as it rushed towards my neck. Suddenly, a second blade came out of nowhere. But it wasn't from Grievous. It was from a Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I could see without having my head chopped off, I saw that the Jedi that saved my life was Jedi Master Rahm Kota. The blades clashed. Sparks flew. Kota's lightsaber slipped downwards and sliced off Grievouses's hand. The hand flew through the air and landed at my feet. I pried the lightsaber loose from the severed hands fingers. I activated the blade and rushed towards Greivous. His head turned in my direction and two more arms slid from underneath the cloak. Both held lightsabers. In a single move, he blocked my new lightsaber and Kota's lightsaber at the same time. Kota had a look of pure determination on his face. I broke the lock and slashed at the hand holding the lightsaber that was connecting with Kota's. The hand once more flew through the air. Kota reached into the air and caught the saber. He then began to viciously at Greivous with both blades of energy.

The expensive looking cloak was now torn and singed. Greivous looked to be on his last legs. The droid general turned then began to sprint away. I began to run, but Kota put out his arm to stop me. "Let him go," Kota said. "I knew he would turn and run eventually, just didn't know when," he said, hooking the saber hilt to his belt. "You fought well. Almost as if you were trained to be a Jedi," he said.

"Eh, oh well. I will take that," he said pointing to the lightsaber in my hand. "Oh. Sorry," I said. He looked at the saber for a moment. "This lightsaber belonged to Caleb Dume, a Jedi I know. Right now, he would be on Tatooine, fighting a droid detachment. He is a good man, if a little forgetful. He once dueled Greivous, but did not tell me he lost his saber. He must have made a new one," said Kota.

"I have to go see him. Your ID number," he asked "CT1-0PD," I told him. He used the Force to pick up a blaster rifle and tossed it to me. I caught it without a problem. "I see a group of ten droids heading over this way. Get into position and make sure they don't get over here. I am leaving. Good luck, and may the Force be with you," he said, before he sprinted away into the distance.

That evening, my armor was covered with sand and in desperate need of cleaning. As I was cleaning it, my mind wandered back to something General Kota had said. Almost as if you were trained to be a Jedi, he had said. Where did I learn to fight like that? All clones were trained to fight with vibroswords. But that was not any form that a clone would be taught. I pushed it out of my mind. The next day we were required on Malastare. Something about a Zillo Beast attacking the capital of the planet.

The 501st Legion had the worst luck.

AN: Before I hear anything about, yes I know. My characterization of Kota is shit. Forgive me, but I wrote most of this story when I was 14. The later chapters will be better written and more fleshed out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Years Later**

 **Chapter 1 – The Note**

My quarters, Kamino

"CT1-0PD, you and ninety-nine other clone troopers have been hand-picked by Jedi General Mace Windu to take part in an experimental program called Operation: War's End. The objective of this program is to help train an elite force to take missions normal clones cannot handle. These troopers, if the test is successful, will known as Dark Troopers. Make your way to the Medical Bay at 0900 hours. Present this to the guard outside the door and you will be admitted in."

Imagine my surprise at reading these words from the note on my door.

A program to make normal troopers stronger.

The honor.

The pride.

The fear.

Programs like this don't usually end well. The last program like this to enhance clones didn't end well. That was one year ago and took one thousand soldiers out of the army. The fact that they're trying to do another is a sign of something significant. I wonder what the true purpose of this program is. The things that I've see these last two years run through my mind. I was promoted to Captain due to my heroics during the battles of Christophis, Umbara, Teth, Ryloth, and Kamino.

That is probably why I was chosen for this. They chose the top hundred clones to be in this program so they could be sure that we are the best of the best so we don't screw up. Just like a Senate decision.

Still, my service record hasn't exactly been clean. The main problem has been my reluctance to follow orders. It has been noted by Jedi General Kenobi, and this is ver batim from his report, "In my experience with Captain Ace (which seems to be what he likes to be called), he holds nothing but disrespect and wisecracks for not only the enemy, but for his commanding officers as well. He is a good shot, fights like a demon, but his attitude towards me and others has prevented me from suggesting promotion to his commanding officer. I hope that in the future, he will have more respect for his superiors so I can suggest a promotion, but at this time it would only make his already large ego bigger and would not do him any good."

Disrespectful? Sometimes.

Wisecracks? Most definitely.

Fight like a demon? Maybe.

Large ego? No. Just no.

Kenobi was annoying, so I had no problem spitting out wisecrack after wisecrack at him. Doing this gained me little fame, but it was worth it watching him try to think up a worthy punishment. In the end, it was kitchen duty. I did extremely well in there. Everybody enjoyed the bantha steak and nobody got food poisoning.

Well, except for Lieutenant Lorenzo, but he always was weird and hates me, so I wouldn't be surprised if he got it from something else and blamed it on me.

I looked at the clock on the wall of my quarters. 8:50. Time to get experimented on.

AN: Hey dudes and dudettes. Things got pretty crazy for me and I couldn't update proper, so here are two chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, would you kindly like and favorite? Hell, drop a review. I crave audience feedback.


End file.
